Great Beings
Summary The Great Beings are a sect of extremely intelligent Glatorians with a penchant for creation. They are responsible for the creation of Mata Nui, the Great Spirit Robot, and thus the entire Matoran Universe. With the destruction of Spherus Magna, they were split apart and trapped on the different shards of their planet. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B to at least 6-C | 5-B | High 5-A, possibly 4-C Civilization Type: Planetary Civilization (In their prime, the Great Beings ruled all of Spherus Magna) Name: The Great Beings Origin: Bionicle Classification: Glatorian scientists and creators Kardashev Level: Type 1 (Can channel the power of the planetary supply of Energized Protodermis and create and power planet-sized robots) Age: 265, 000 years old Population: Unknown. Greg Farshtey has said that there are fewer than 20. Territory: All of Spherus Magna in their prime Technology and Abilities: Created matter that responds to and is shaped by their thoughts, Created and can shape Protodermis, a special form of matter that can appear in solid, liquid, and organic forms, from Energized Protodermis, Completely organic, biomechanical, and purely robotic creations that they can program to completely loyal to them while retaining higher brain functions, the Red Star, a space station capable of interstellar travel that can resurrect the dead by storing their consciousnesses, Legendary Masks that have control over Creation (Mask of Creation) and Life (Ignika), Planet-sized robots with complex internal systems allowing for habitation and pocket dimensions within them, Age Manipulation (Ignika can manipulate the aging process and accelerate or reverse it), Biological Manipulation (Can manipulate and shape the DNA-analogous structures of organic Protodermis and can create organic and biomechanical creatures), Dream Manipulation (Took Annona's dreams from her and used them to further inspire themselves and improve their technology), Elemental Manipulation, Limited Fate Manipulation (Dictated the destinies of their creations; despite his independent consciousness and freedom, Teridax's attempts to go against their design only fulfilled his own destiny), Gravity Manipulation (Great Being technology can manipulate gravity on such a scale that their Great Spirit Robot can manipulate gravity to shatter planets and move moons), Life Manipulation (Created Ignika, the Legendary Mask of Life, which has control over life itself), Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate and shape Protodermis and created Ignika and other items that can manipulate matter and transmute it), Mind Manipulation (Could create and program minds, Velika was able to develop an advanced sapience for the Matorans, who had originally had their entire lives and purposes programmed for them), Pocket Reality Manipulation (They created the pocket dimensions within the Great Spirit Robot), Soul Manipulation (They have technology that transmits the spiritual essences of others), Possession (Great Being technology can be used to transfer consciousnesses into other free bodies), Power Nullification (Can nullify elemental powers), Sealing, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Stop, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Annona found the minds of the Great Beings too alien to affect, and they actually thrived on her attempts to consume their dreams and drive them into madness) Attack Potency: City level+ to at least Island level (Great Beings themselves are Glatorians, who can fight against Rahkshi, and their creations include Toa, such as Pohatu, who can reduce Odina Fortress to dust, and Tren Krom, who they fused with his island) | Planet level (Any of the Legendary Kanohi can destroy the Earth-sized Great Spirit Robot, with Vahi doing so by making all of its time exist simultaneously) | Dwarf Star level (The Great Spirit Robot can destroy Bara Magna with a single burst of gravity, and can pull its moons in to recreate the even larger Spherus Magna, and the weaker Prototype Robot was able to redirect its attacks and recreate Spherus Magna itself before running out of power), possibly Star level (According to Greg Farshtey, the Great Spirit Robot can destroy suns). Power Source: Primarily Energized Protodermis, a sapient planetary substance that once permeated all of Spherus Magna. Industrial Capacity: Despite their limited numbers, the Great Beings were capable of creating many Matoran to aid them in the creation of the Great Spirit Robot, taking only years to create the planet-sized robot. With the Great Spirit Robot, they can direct its entire population to ensuring it completes its functions and producing the power needed to run it. Military Prowess: Unknown. The Great Beings' military forces are mainly made up of robots and biomechanical creations capable of laying waste to islands in moments. Notable Individuals: Angonce, Heremus, Velika, the Cursed Great Being Weaknesses: The Great Beings' Prototype Robot has a poor supply of energy and is unstable. Energized Protodermis is difficult to control and highly destructive, and ultimately destroyed Spherus Magna, splintering it into three shards. Key: Individually / Most Creations | Legendary Kanohi | Great Spirit / Prototype Robot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Age Users Category:Aliens Category:Biology Users Category:Dream Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Scientists Category:Soul Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4